Skye's Storm
by Becky Bonejangles
Summary: Just a little fic I decided to write while I was playing Lost in Blue this morning. Gosh I wish there was a romance twist in that game! *Rated M for romantic situations*


The rain fell in icy sheets over the island. Lightning would tear across the blackened sky, momentarily illuminating the trees bending against the cruel wind.

As an earsplitting crash of thunder rolled across the clouds, Keith awoke with a shout of surprise. Panting with sudden fear, he sat up and looked outside the cave entrance. He could see nothing but black until the lightning provided his eyes with a source of temporary vision. He raised his shaking hand to his face and wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his brow. Another storm. When would they stop and allow him to venture away from the coastline to hunt again?

"Keith?"

He turned and looked toward the speaker with tenderness in his eyes.

"Yes, Skye?" he said quietly.

"Are you alright? I heard you call out," the girl murmured sleepily. Keith rose from his bed and came to sit at the foot of hers.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It was ... just a dream," he apologized. He reached over and gently stroked Skye's chesnut hair from her brilliant grey eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her. "You should get some rest. Maybe by morning this storm will have passed and I can go to the fields. We're probably running low on deer jerky." He rose and threw a few small twigs on the dying fire that burned in the middle of the cave floor. It gave off a cheery, warm light that cheered up the gloominess Keith and Skye had been living in for the past five months.

"Keith, please don't go ... back to your bed," Skye said pleadingly. "Sit with me ... please." Keith looked up from the fire with a confused look in his dark eyes.

"What's wrong, Skye?" he asked with concern. His eyes widened when he saw the tears falling down her face. He was at her side in an instant, his arms wrapping automatically around her as she began to sob. He rocked her gently, soothing her the best he could as her tears continued to fall. "Skye, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay," Keith reassured her.

"How can you say that?" Skye choked. "We've been trapped on this island for months, Keith! I've been counting the days; we're up to one hundred and fifty-seven! How can you say that everything's going to be okay? How do we know that we haven't been forgotten back home? How do we know that anyone even looked for us, or if anyone is looking for us still?" She threw her hands over her face and began to sob uncontrollably. Keith only tightened his arms around her.

"We can't be sure of anything, I'll admit," he said quietly. He held Skye by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I can tell you this, though: we're going to be fine. We've made it this long, against all the odds, and we can keep going. We've got meat, fresh water, and a cozy little place to call our own. Every day brings something new to us, sometimes good, sometimes bad." He held her to him again, noticing that her tears were begining to stop. "We'll make it together, Skye," Keith whispered in her ear. "You and me."

Skye looked at him, her eyes over bright. She ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair as she smiled gently.

"I never would've made it without you," she said. "I'm sure that fate brought us together, Keith."

"I know," Keith said quietly. "I believe it."

"I'm also sure that fate brought us together ... because we're meant to be together," Skye whispered. She looked away into the fire with embaressment. Keith's cheekbones turned pink with surprise.

"Skye...?" he said as he reached for her face.

"Please," she stammered, "forget I said that." She shifted away from Keith's embrace and hugged her knees to her chest. "Just forget the whole thing."

"Why would I want to forget that?" Keith smiled. Skye looked up at him, her eyes overbright. "I believe that's true, too," Keith said. "Why just us? Why didn't someone else survive to be with us?" He scooted closer to her. "I'll tell you why: it was meant to be just us." Skye's eyes widened; he was much too close to her.

"Keith--"

She was cut off from any further speech. His lips touched hers so softly that they were barely in contact. Skye felt the breath in her chest catch and her mind begin to spin. Her eyes closed as their kiss deepened. Keith held her to him, and she felt her own arms slipping around his midline. Everything was suddenly so blissfully quiet as their connection grew stronger. His hands gently stroked her sides, soothing any fears from her mind.

"I love you, Skye," he whispered, his lips still brushing hers.

"And I love you, Keith," she whispered as she kissed him again.

Outside the storm continued to rage over the island.

However, inside the warmth of the cave, there was nothing but the rarest of moments; the time when two lovers final become one.

Keith was tender with her, his lips nuzzling Skye's neck with gentle assurance as her skirt was pulled gently away. Her eyes were wide with fear and dark excitement as she felt Keith against her.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

"I will never hurt you, love," Keith murmured.

Skye's mind was full of colors and emotions. Keith rocked against her in long, slow strokes, his breath blowing warm against her neck. She found herself spiraling down a delicious sense of freedom and love, and she moaned softly as her pleasure grew.

"Keith," she whispered. "Oh, Keith, yes." She bit down gently on his shoulder and sucked, and she felt him inhale his breath shakily. "Faster," she urged him. He obliged to her and sped up his rhythm. Skye moaned and gasped as she felt herself coming to her climax. She nearly screamed with such intense pleasure she had never known.

She layed in his arms minutes later, her breath coming in quick, light gasps.

"I love you," Keith said to her again. His voice was full of meaning and truth. "I don't know how I could ever live my life without you, Skye."

"I know," Skye whispered as she stroked his bare chest. "We won't have to worry though, dear." She sat up and looked into his eyes. "I'll always be here for you. I want to be with you always, and nothing will change that."

"You really want to be with me?" Keith asked her, his voice edged with hope.

"Of course I do," Skye smiled. She kissed him deeply, drawing him as close to her body as she could.

The storm had passed, just as her fears had. The moon shone full and bright over the island, just as her heart was for Keith.


End file.
